The flame
by Sui Felton
Summary: "ÉL, quien no debe ser nombrado" anhelaba la juventud eterna, por eso luchó hasta el último día de su existencia por conseguirla. Nueve años después de su caída, el mundo mágico conocerá a aquellos que lograron conseguir lo que "El señor tenebroso" no pudo. / vamps!Harry/Draco, violencia y algo de sangre.
1. Prologue -1-

Título: The flame  
Pareja/personajes: Harry/Draco  
Warnings: Vampire!sex. Angry!sex. Sin betear.  
Género: Slash  
Clasificación: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui (sui_tan)

* * *

**The flame  
-Prologue 1-  
**

_Of wanting you - to just be near  
To feel your breath upon my ear  
Of wishing you would call my name  
'Cause only you can light the flame_

Pudo sentirlo en el mismo instante en que entró a la habitación. Ni siquiera tuvo la necesidad de girar el rostro para ver de quién se trataba.

―Pensé que todo había quedado claro entre nosotros ―siseó Draco peligrosamente al tiempo que sus pupilas se contraían hasta convertirse en tan sólo un par de líneas―. ¿Qué carajos pretendes al traerme a este lugar? ¿Es que quieres morir?

Harry sonrió sin poder evitarlo, la adrenalina y el deseo hirviendo en su torrente sanguíneo.

―Y yo te dije que lo nuestro no había llegado a su final, Draco. ¿Tanto te gusta desafiarme?

Draco no se digno a contestar, simplemente alzó una mano a la altura de su rostro y dejó que sus uñas crecieran hasta convertirlas en poderosas garras afiladas. Harry sabía que estaba jugando con fuego pero se negaba a retroceder.

Draco Malfoy era suyo. Solamente suyo. Y esa noche lo marcaría de tal forma que el otro no fuera capaz de entregarse a alguien más incluso si así lo intentaba.

Harry utilizó su velocidad y fuerza sobrehumanas y arrojó el delgado cuerpo de su presa sobre la cama. Utilizó sus poderosas manos para someterlo, colocando las de él por encima de su cabeza para impedir que pudiera moverse con libertad.

―¡Suéltame! ―gritó Draco enfurecido, luchando con sus piernas y el resto de su cuerpo, provocando que éste entrara en contacto con el del moreno.

Harry siseó una advertencia, poseído por un instinto primordial. No quería herirlo, pero lo haría si no dejaba de resistirse.

―Quédate quieto o te tomaré a secas, hasta que entiendas que sólo me perteneces a mí ―gruñó, mostrando sus blancos colmillos mientras sus pupilas se dilataban de la misma forma en la que lo habían hecho las del rubio.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

―Me importa una mierda lo que digas. Yo no soy de tu propiedad ―contestó él, mostrando sus colmillos en advertencia―. Si lo que quieres es pelear, perfecto. Pelearemos y aprovecharé la oportunidad para arrancarte los ojos y comerlos. ¿Qué tal suena eso?

―No me desafíes, Draco. Sabes perfectamente que no me puedes ganar.

―¿Eso crees? ―dijo el rubio con tono burlón, después aprovechó ese pequeño momento de distracción y le dio un rodillazo en la ingle.

Harry gimió adolorido y no pudo detener al otro vampiro cuando éste finalmente lo apartó, intercambiando posiciones esta vez. Draco se sentó encima de él y alzó la mano con toda la intención de clavar sus garras tal y como había prometido.

―_Puedes pelear todo lo que quieras, Draco_ ―siseó Harry en pársel, logrando que el rubio se detuviera antes de poder asestarle aquel golpe mortal―. _Tú me perteneces. Lo has hecho desde aquella noche en que te transformaste. Era tu destino venir a mí._

Draco se estremeció sin poder evitarlo. Potter ejercía una gran influencia sobre él debido al vínculo mágico que compartían. Que el infeliz hablara pársel sólo servía para debilitar aún más sus defensas. Intento gruñir, resistirse, pero le fue completamente imposible.

Harry aprovechó para tomarlo de las caderas y pegar sus miembros por encima de la ropa, arrancando un jadeo primitivo de la garganta del otro vampiro. Lo despojó de la camisa de seda que llevaba de un tirón y desapareció los pantalones de ambos con su magia, dejando al rubio completamente desnudo y expuesto a excepción de las botas de piel que llevaba puestas. Después se enterró en él, sin ningún tipo de preparación ni aviso. Poseyéndolo tal cual y como se lo exigía el instinto.

Draco tembló y colocó ambas manos en el fuerte abdomen del moreno, añorando sentir aquellos músculos poderosos bajo de él. Harry entendió su deseo y se quedó quieto el tiempo suficiente como para poder abrir su camisa, pero no se molestó en quitarla. Pronto comenzó a envestirlo con fuerza, obligando al rubio vampiro a subir y bajar sobre su endurecida hombría. Buscó aquel punto exacto de placer con cada uno de sus movimientos y sonrió cuando finalmente sintió estremecer a su pareja.

Torturó su próstata con maestría, acariciándola y golpeándola en los momentos precisos, arrancando sollozos y gemidos ahogados de su amante.

―Eres mío. Que te quede muy claro ―Harry embistió dos veces más y continuó―. Si vuelves a acercarte a otros con la intención de acostarte con ellos te juro que no tendré piedad.

Draco juntó toda la cordura de la que fue capaz y contestó:

―No te tengo miedo.

Harry gruñó, obligándolo a recostarse sobre él mientras lo tomaba fuertemente por los cabellos, dejando su cuello completamente expuesto.

―_Deberías tenerlo_ ―siseó en pársel una vez más, enterrando sus colmillos en aquella piel suave, bebiendo directamente de su vena yugular.

La poderosa posesión, sumada a la sensación de esa boca alimentándose de él, fueron demasiado. Draco se corrió sin poder evitarlo, consciente de que lo había hecho sin que su pene hubiera sido tocado una sola vez. Harry lo siguió poco después, embriagado por aquella deliciosa sangre y el estrecho pasaje del rubio que no dejaba de convulsionar alrededor de su miembro, después murmuró un hechizo contra el cuello de su pareja para aliviar las heridas por las que todavía escapaban pequeños hilos de sangre.

Ambos permanecieron así por un buen rato, sin molestarse en limpiarse o terminar la unión de sus cuerpos.

TBC…

* * *

Respuesta al reto 3 del Dracothon 2012: "Batallas Épicas".

Este es mi primer vampire!sex, espero que les haya gustado *q*


	2. Prologue -2-

Título: The flame -2-  
Pairing/Personajes: Draco Malfoy.  
Género: Slash  
Clasificación: PG-13  
Advertencia: Violencia y algo de sangre…  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui (sui_tan)

* * *

**The flame**  
**-Prologue 2-**

Draco salió de su departamento y caminó por las solitarias calles de Londres. Hubiera preferido quedarse en cama esa noche, hacía frío y su _sed_ se encontraba controlada gracias a la poción que su padrino había comenzado a administrarle. Sin embargo, tenía algunos asuntos con qué lidiar y eso era algo que, por desgracia, no podía hacer desde la comodidad de su hogar.

Siguió andando por unos instantes y entró en un oscuro callejón. Sabía perfectamente que estaba siendo observado desde la oscuridad por un par de ojos verdes pero igualmente no le prestó importancia. Su asunto era de una relevancia mucho mayor.

―¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? ―dijo una voz masculina detrás de él.

―Hace días que me están siguiendo y, sinceramente, ya me he cansado de tanto preámbulo ―ladeó la cabeza y comprobó que eran tres hombres―. ¿Qué quieren? ―preguntó.

Uno de ellos, el que parecía ser el líder, soltó una risita y se acercó a él.

―Eso es fácil de deducir, ¿no lo crees? ―ronroneó el sujeto.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos.

―Lo lamento, pero no eres mi tipo.

―Vamos, seguramente tienes hambre, nosotros podríamos proporcionarte sangre deliciosa. Sangre de vírgenes. Todo lo que pedimos a cambio es un poco de tu tiempo y cooperación.

―No me digas… ―el rubio sonrió, mostrando sus blancos colmillos―. ¿Qué te hace pensar que me gusta ese tipo de sangre?

―Por favor, no me vengas con esas cosas. Todo el mundo sabe que los vampiros son débiles ante las vírgenes.

―Puede que tengas razón. Pero puedo alimentarme sin ayuda.

―Lo único que queremos es el legado que nos dejó el Señor Tenebroso. Desafortunadamente para ti, ese legado corre por tus venas. ¿No podrías cooperar con nosotros? ¿Ni siquiera porque fuimos compañeros? De verdad que no queremos hacerte daño. Eres demasiado valioso.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

―¿Valioso? ¿Para los mortífagos? ―se agarró el estómago y apretó los dientes, tratando de controlarse―. ¡Por todos los dioses, eso es lo más gracioso que he escuchado en mucho tiempo! ―siguió riendo por unos cuantos segundos más y, cuando finalmente recobró la compostura, se encogió de hombros―. La verdad es que nunca compartí sus ideales. Es más, mi transformación tuvo más que ver con un castigo que con una recompensa por ser un mortífago ejemplar.

Los hombres no parecían compartir su punto de vista, pues lo rodearon rápidamente y sacaron sus varitas.

―Lo único que necesitamos es tu sangre. Podríamos obtenerla directamente de tu cuerpo sin vida pero me temó que eso sería desfavorable en un futuro ―dijo uno de los hombres.

―Es mejor que cooperes, Malfoy ―advirtió otro.

Draco los miró con una sonrisa de superioridad y alzó una mano hacia su rostro, después lamió lentamente su dedo índice y sus uñas crecieron hasta convertirse en unas garras amenazadoras. Sus ojos grises brillaron en la oscuridad, depredadores.

―Pueden intentarlo si quieren, pero les aseguro que no tendré misericordia.

Uno de los magos bufó.

―Eres un Malfoy, ni siquiera sabes lo que significa esa palabra.

―Exacto.

Draco utilizó su fuerza y velocidad sobrenaturales para saltar en el aire, sorprendiendo a sus contrincantes. Uno de los magos le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor pero pudo detenerlo con una mano, devolviéndolo con el doble de intensidad con la ayuda de su magia. Apoyó sus pies en una pared cercana y la utilizó como impulso para lanzarse sobre otro, el mismo que le había dicho que no conocía la misericordia, y atravesó su cuerpo con una mano, estrellándolo contra el pavimento. Sonrió al escuchar su gritó angustiado de dolor y después retiró el brazo con fuerza, llevando parte de sus entrañas consigo, salpicando con sangre al último hombre que quedaba en pie.

El vampiro giró y lo miró fijamente, disfrutando su mirada aterrorizada. El mortífago le lanzó tres maldiciones más, incluida una Cruciatus, pero Draco fue capaz de anularlas todas sin problemas. Entonces, en un movimiento desesperado, el mago le lanzó una maldición que, en verdad, no esperaba.

―¡Avada Kedavra!

TBC…

* * *

Respuesta al reto 9 del Dracothon 2012: "Mortífago: ¿sí o no?"

Espero que les haya gustado :3


	3. Prologue -3-

Título: The flame -3-  
Pairing/Personajes: Draco Malfoy.  
Género: Slash  
Clasificación: PG-13  
Advertencia: Violencia y algo de sangre…  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui (sui_tan)

* * *

**The flame**  
**-Prologue 3-**

El rayo chocó inmediatamente contra su pecho y la luz desapareció de los ojos del vampiro.

El otro mago se encontraba jadeando y después de unos segundos sonrió de forma retorcida. Avanzó lentamente hacia el cuerpo inerte del rubio y, con mucho cuidado, lo movió con uno de sus pies para comprobar que efectivamente estuviera muerto. Entonces soltó una carcajada, medio histérica medio incrédula, y alzó las manos al aire, en una clara señal de victoria.

―¡Lo he conseguido! ¡Al fin, después de tanto tiempo podré obtener la sangre que me dará la juventud eterna! ―gritó él por lo alto, inconsciente de que era observado desde las sombras.

El hombre buscó rápidamente entre sus ropas y extrajo tres frascos de cristal, después se arrodilló y apuntó con su varita hacia una de las muñecas del vampiro, causándole un profundo corte del cual escapó un importante chorro de sangre. Justo estaba por comenzar a recolectar el líquido carmesí cuando una voz habló directamente contra su oído.

―Si yo fuera tú me movería enseguida, mientras aún tienes la oportunidad de alejarte de él.

El mago giró rápidamente pero no encontró a nadie detrás suyo. El nerviosismo comenzó a apoderarse de él y se preguntó si no lo habría imaginado todo. Tragó saliva y volvió a intentarlo, pero aquella voz lo interrumpió nuevamente.

―En serio, sería mejor que te alejaras.

El mortífago levantó la mirada y esta vez sí que logró distinguir la imponente figura del hombre que ahora se encontraba delante de él.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Harry Potter.

―¿Qué…? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ―murmuró con la boca seca, intentando tomar su varita.

Harry sonrió, mostrando sus blancos colmillos, y movió una mano, lanzando la varita del mago contra una pared.

―No puedes decir que no te lo advertí.

El hombre no tuvo tiempo de preguntar a qué se refería porque una mano le atravesó el pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y su boca trató de emitir un grito, sin éxito. Miró el brazo ensangrentado que aún seguía incrustado en su cuerpo y después lo siguió hasta encontrarse con la sonrisa divertida de Draco Malfoy.

TBC…

* * *

Respuesta al reto 3 del Dracothon 2012: "Batallas Épicas".


	4. Prologue -4-

Título: The flame -4-  
Pareja/personajes: Harry/Draco  
Warnings: Sin betear.  
Género: Slash  
Clasificación: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui (sui_tan)

* * *

**The flame**  
**-Prologue 4-**

Los ojos de Draco brillaron astutos y depredadores, iluminados por un fulgor plateado, luego sacó la mano con la que perforaba el pecho del otro mago con lentitud, disfrutando de su agonía. El cuerpo sin vida cayó al suelo con un golpe seco y el rubio vampiro procedió a lamer la herida que aún sangraba en una de sus muñecas. El corte cerró de inmediato.

Harry se acercó a él con pasos lentos y luego extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Draco rechazó su ofrecimiento con un movimiento brusco e hizo una mueca.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―espetó él con frialdad.

El moreno no se inmutó ante su desprecio.

―Te fuiste sin siquiera decir adiós. Nunca pensé que fueras tan mal educado ―dijo Harry son una sonrisa.

Draco no contestó, sólo se limitó a la tarea de lamer cada gota de sangre que aún escurría por su piel. Harry lo observó con ojos hambrientos pero logró controlarse lo suficiente, pues sabía que su compañero aún estaba recuperándose del impacto de la maldición asesina con su cuerpo.

Draco alzó su mirada gris y lo taladró con ella. Luego se puso de pie.

―Si tienes algo que decir o preguntar, ahora es un buen momento para hacerlo.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

―Sólo me preguntaba por qué dejaste que ese mortífago te golpeara con el _Avada Kedavra_. Sabes perfectamente que nosotros no podemos morir. Al menos no así. Sólo nos causa dolor.

Draco sonrió con diversión y crueldad a partes iguales.

―Pensé que sería divertido ver su rostro de sorpresa e incredulidad mientras su vida se extinguía en mis manos. Seguro que no se lo esperaba.

TBC…

* * *

Respuesta al reto 1 del Dracothon 2012: "La astucia de la serpiente".

Otro xD

Mañana estaré colocando uno nuevo... recuerden que los rvws son amor. Siempre es lindo leer comentarios, así al menos sé si esto les va gustando o no u.u


	5. Prologue -5-

Título: The flame -5-  
Pareja/personajes: Harry/Draco  
Warnings: Sin betear.  
Género: Slash  
Clasificación: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui (sui_tan)

Ahora sí, este es un capítulo nuevo Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

Estoy emocionada porque este capítulo está siendo dedicado a ese amable anon que me ha escrito en el tumblr. De verdad que agradezco tus palabras, anon-san, pues me has hecho sentir un poco mejor ahora que más lo necesito.

* * *

**The flame**  
**-Prologue 5-**

Draco cerró los ojos y concentró su magia por unos instantes, después su cuerpo fue rodeado por una luz azul, regresando sus ropas rasgadas y sucias a su estado original. El rubio procedió a acomodar el cuello de su camisa, luego giró el rostro hacia Harry, quien se encontraba mirándolo fijamente, apoyado en una de las frías paredes de aquel callejón.

―¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche? ―preguntó el vampiro de ojos grises con molestia mientras arreglaba sus cabellos con una mano.

―No tengo prisa por ir a alguna parte, ¿tu si? ―contestó el moreno con una ceja alzada.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

―Tal como has podido ver, mi vida es bastante agitada.

―Sí, me he dado cuenta ―dijo Harry con una sonrisa, después se enderezó y dio un par de pasos hacia el rubio―. Sólo que me preguntaba si esta noche irás a _cenar_ al _lugar de siempre_.

Draco ladeó el rostro hacia él al escuchar aquellas palabras y lo miró fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos grises.

―Esa horrible costumbre tuya de acosar a los demás e inmiscuirte en donde no te llaman no ha desaparecido desde Hogwarts, ¿verdad?

―No sé de qué estás hablando, tan sólo estoy mostrando algo de interés en mi pareja, ¿qué tiene eso de malo? ―preguntó el otro sin dejar de sonreír.

El rubio frunció el ceño y, sin molestarse en ocultar la molestia de su rostro, presionó fuertemente el pecho del otro vampiro con un dedo.

―Si sigues diciendo estupideces, te romperé el cuello ―siseó sin una gota de misericordia, después giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la salida del callejón.

―No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a ese lugar. Es peligroso y tú lo sabes ―dijo Harry con voz seria y un tanto autoritaria.

―Ese tipo de consejos deberías guardarlos para ti. No soy yo el que apesta a sangre de _cazador ―_contestó Draco sin detenerse, mientras alzaba su mano derecha para mostrarle el dedo de en medio, en donde descansaba un precioso anillo plateado con una gema azul que parpadeaba a la luz de la Luna.

Harry sonrió sin poderlo evitar y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

―Salúdame a ese tal **Ully**, ¿quieres? ―dijo justo antes de que Draco diera un gran salto y se perdiera en la oscuridad.

...

* * *

¡Hola!

Este es mi primer drabble en MESES. Lo siento por eso.

Para quien no lo sepa, esta es la continuación a unos drabbles que hice para el Dracothon de este año y que por una u otra razón no he podido continuar hasta ahora. ¡Ruego porque nada suceda y mi inspiración se quede tal y como está!

Les comento que, quizás, los próximos capítulos serán más largos. Este drabble y los anteriores vendrían siendo algo así como una introducción... lo principal se viene en los siguientes. (Also, si recibo más rvws entonces haré caps más largos, lo que sea para conseguir un poco más de feedback y mejorar).

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. ¡Espero que les haya gustado el drabble!

Recuerden que los comentarios son amor ;)

Sui


End file.
